


Mores Teas, Deddy?

by yaoiandcoffeeaddict



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, deddy bear, toki being cute, toki wartooth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiandcoffeeaddict/pseuds/yaoiandcoffeeaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another idea that would not leave me alone until I drew it. It all started with the suggestion by ~Kenshins-Soul <a href="http://kenshins-soul.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> on my previous work that Toki looked like he had a bow in his hair. It evolved into this...</p><p>Time Spent: 12+ hours on MS paint </p><p>This was the hardest digital piece I've ever done!</p><p>P.S. Yes, Toki is being a bad boy and eating cake at the tea party despite his diabetes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b> PLEASE COMMENT! </b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Mores Teas, Deddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea that would not leave me alone until I drew it. It all started with the suggestion by ~Kenshins-Soul [](http://kenshins-soul.deviantart.com/) on my previous work that Toki looked like he had a bow in his hair. It evolved into this...
> 
> Time Spent: 12+ hours on MS paint 
> 
> This was the hardest digital piece I've ever done!
> 
> P.S. Yes, Toki is being a bad boy and eating cake at the tea party despite his diabetes.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE COMMENT!**


End file.
